la fin de voldemort
by les disjonctees du cerveau
Summary: Voldemort se promène dans la rue côté moldu complètement bourré. Et s'il venait à mourir à cause d'un objet? Que se passerait-il? C'est un OS.


Petit OS de notre part, c'est un gros délire.

Toute ressemblance avec d'autre fiction ne sont pas voulue

Disclamer : tout est à JKR malheureusement

La fin de Voldemort

Lord Voldemort marchait dans la rue, en titubant, il était complétement mais alors complétement bourré. Il était allé se souler la gueule dans un bar, attention mesdames et messieurs, dans un bar moldu, et oui vous ne rêvez pas vous avez bien lu. Il était allé se bourrer parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir, alors, il voulait profiter au moins une fois de la vie. Il y a peu de temps, il avait couché pour la première de sa vie avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Et maintenant, il était allé se promener dans la rue juste pour oublier cette nuit de cauchemar, alors il avait bu cette boisson moldu qui est plus fort que le whisky-pur-feu. Grâce à Potter, il avait retrouvé sa beauté car il avait détruit tous ses horcruxes. Stupide Potter ! maugréa Voldemort dans sa barbe inexistante. Tout en marchant, il pensa à ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Ah c'était le bon temps ! Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, tuer des gens, ah quand je repense à mon premier meurtre j'en suis encore tout exciter, oh vraiment c'était vraiment bien. Certes maintenant j'ai une véritable armé*rire diabolique* mais ça me manque d'être en première loge, plus de sang sur les mains, sur le visage, les habits, les voir se tordre de douleurs. Oui, vraiment c'était le bon temps, j'me fais trop vieux maintenant, j'ai mal partout, j'ai des courbatures et je n'ai plus autant de puissances qu'avant. J'ai un visage de jeune mais un corps de vieux * une seule et unique larme coula*. Il tourna au coin d'une vue et une bande de jeune virent le voir.

Et toi file nous ton fric et tout de suite, dit l'un deux

Vous savez à qui vous parler misérables insectes.

Oui, à un mec qui se balade avec des pièces d'or dans la poche, répondit un autre.

Les quatre jeunes se jetèrent sur lui mais furent aussitôt expulsé loin de Voldemort.

Je suis Lord Voldemort et vous allez le payer très cher pour avoir osé me toucher. Endoloris !

Quatre rayons sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort. Les jeunes criaient de douleurs, ils pleuraient tellement ils avaient mal.

Hahaha, vous allez mourir. Sectumsempra, endoloris, ah que ça fait du bien, justement tout à l'heure je me replongeai dans le passé et ces stupides moldus sont tombé à piques. Endoloris, endoloris.

Pendant que l'un se vidait de son sang, les trois autres souffraient sous la puissance du doloris.

Lalalalalalalala ! chantonna-t-il tout gaiement, avada kedavra( un autre mouru) oh vous en voulez encore ? Endoloris ! Mouahaha.

Le troisième mourut, il n'en restait plus qu'un, qui était au bord de la folie.

Toi je vais en laisser en vie, dans mon infime bonté, tu vas finir ta vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ahahaha.

Voldemort continua son chemin en laissant derrière lui trois cadavres et un fou. Il se mit à siffler un air. Tout un coup, il entendit des bruits de dispute qui venait d'au-dessus de sa tête.

Sale porc, tu n'es qu'un gros égoïste, va baisser ta c******. Dégage, tu me dégoutes, cria une voie de femme, suivit de plusieurs hurlement de douleurs provenant d'un homme et de bruit de casse.

Et toi retourne faire les trottoirs, tu ne sais faire que ça de toute manières, cria l'homme.

Il entendit une vitre se briser, puis un bruit bizarre, il leva la tête et vit une géante télévision foncée. Il ne bougea pas comme paralysé, il vit défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux. Elle n'était pas très glorieuse. La télévision lui tomba dessus et Voldemort mourut….

Trois jours plus tard, Bellatrix inquiète que son maître adoré ne rentre pas, décida d'aller dans la côté moldu, elle chercha pendant des heures, puis enfin elle le retrouva. En le voyant, elle pleura d toute les larmes de son corps, et décida de se venger, elle fit le quartier moldu puis elle transplanna et tua la moitié des élèves à elle toute seule. Elle vit Potter.

Potter tout ça c'est de ta faute, IL est mort, si tu n'aurais pas détruit tous les horcruxes, j'aurai pu le faire revivre, avada kedavra.

Il ne put éviter le sortilège et il mourut. Ron Weasley tua Bellatrix et alla pleurer toute les larmes de son corps sur le corps d'Harry….

FIN.


End file.
